Persona 4: A New Home
by key18
Summary: Kaage moves to Inaba to join his umpteenth foster family, which consists of a family from America. Shortly after his arrival he gets caught up in the Hanged Man Murders and has to choose between rebuilding his old life and protecting his newfound family from the murderer. Rated T for language and suggestive themes


**Author's Note: So I decided to restart this story because I chose the worst starting point ever. Plus now I have an excuse to play P4G again. Hopefully this intro is a little better than the other one. Anyway, let's begin.**

**Aside from my OC's, The Persona series is owned by SEGA and ATLUS, enjoy.**

* * *

The train to Inaba was traveling smoothly through the calm April weather. Green hills casually rose and fell through out the landscape and were occasionally covered with patches of flowers. The only uncommon factor out of all the bright colors of the landscape was one boy on the train, who was dressed mostly in black, save for the singular red stripe that ran across his T-shirt and his dark blue jeans which may as well have been black. The black leather jacket that he wore loosely and the collar covering most of his pale face and his black hair that covered his orange eyes made it seem like a natural mask covered his face. The boy looked out the window and counted the seconds between hills until he noticed the landscape looking more industrial. Once he noticed this, an announcement came on over the loudspeaker.

"_Next stop, Yasoinaba station." _

The boy stood up and grabbed the few bags he hadn't shipped out already.

"Guess that's my stop," he whispered to himself. He walked to the end of his car and stood by the door. Such an act would have been an issue on any other train but this one was fairly empty and barely had two people per car. He took a deep breath as the train slowly came to a halt. The boy had a slight fear of trains in the fact they always seemed to slow down to late and seemed to carry too much momentum until they stopped. Thankfully the train did stop safely, a thought that didn't relieve his anxiety.

As he stepped off the train, the boy noticed his phone ring. He calmly answered it and felt slightly relieved to find it was only a text.

The message read: _Kaage, I couldn't make it to the station but I can give you my address. It isn't a very long walk. Your new foster parent, Annette. _

Kaage kept reading and found the address. Which, contrary to the message, was a five-mile walk.

"Yeah, definitely not a long walk," Kaage groaned. He closed his phone and dropped it into his pocket before starting his trek across town. As he walked down the quiet streets, Kaage took in how few of the houses seemed to have any activity in them at all.

"At least there won't be as many people to make fun of me here," He told himself.

* * *

Kaage walked until he found a large house that matched the address he was given.

"This must be the place. It looks classy enough," Kaage murmured. He calmly approached the door and knocked a few times before waiting. Kaage looked over the outside of the house one more time before he noticed something was off. "This place is way too quiet to be a foster home..."

The door opened as Kaage was about to continue his thought, leading him to quickly shift his attention to the door. He looked for a moment and noticed no one standing before him until he felt a slight tug on his jacket. Kaage looked down and saw a little girl with big blue eyes and blonde hair. She looked to be about five years old and was wearing a blue sundress.

"Hello there, mister. Are you the new kid who's moving in here?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Kaage Suko, it's nice to meet you. What's your name?" He greeted politely.

"My name is Mary. My mom told me to show you around since she's at work," She explained before grabbing Kaage by the wrist and leading him inside. The house was neat and looked like only a couple of people lived there. The layout was slightly more american than Kaage would have liked but he chose not to complain. His new hosts were probably a little homesick.

Mary walked over to the stairs and held out her arm like she was giving a tour.

"Your room is up this way. Most of your stuff is up there," She explained before running up the stairs with a childish giggle. Kaage couldn't help but smile at her excitement as he followed.

When he reached the top of the stairs, Kaage was met with a long hallway with several doors on each side. Standing by the third door on the right was Mary doing her tourist routine again.

"This is the bathroom, and your room is right across the hall," Mary pointed. Kaage smiled and walked up to his room before turning to his impromptu tourist.

"Who are all these other rooms for?" He asked. Mary smiled but instead of explaining herself, she ran over to the room to the left of Kaage's and opened the door, showing an empty room.

"These rooms are for any other kids who come live here, not that any ever do," Mary explained. She closed the door and tried to take one of Kaage's bags. "People think my mom isn't qualified to be a foster parent because she wasn't born in Japan."

"So they figured it was alright to send a kid like me too a place no one would recommend?" Kaage asked. Mary nodded before frowning, which Kaage took as though he had offended her. He put down one of his bags and knelt so he would be at eye level with her. "Well, in the five minutes I've been here, this place is already better than any other foster home I've been too in my entire life."

That immediately brought a smile to Mary's face and Kaage felt a little easier knowing she was happy.

"I'll go wait for my mom while you get unpacked. She'll be happy to know you are here," Mary said before running downstairs.

Kaage smiled as he picked up his bag and entered the room. The boxes that contained all his stuff were piled in the far corner. The only items in the room that weren't his were a Tv, a couch and a desk.

"At least they didn't give me too much room to customize," Kaage noted sarcastically. He made his way over to the boxes and opened the one on top. As expected he found his futon and a few pillows. Next, he opened a couple of boxes filled with clothes and went to hang them in the closet and found a school uniform. "Oh yeah, I need to wear one of these. It doesn't look nearly as itchy as some of the uniforms I had to wear in the past."

Kaage placed the rest of his clothes in the closet before moving on to his personal belongings. Which included a few books, ranging from horror stories to detective novels, an Ipod, a pair of oversized headphones and a journal. The last item was forced upon him by the government, claiming he was required to keep track of any and all events that happened each day, including the performance of his foster parents. Social services would come by at the end of each month to see what he said. This resulted in Kaage being moved at the end of each month to a new foster home since he usually wrote negative things about his homes. But he figured that he might have something positive to say about his current one.

"Master, do you need some assistance with unpacking?" A disembodied voice asked. Kaage sighed before addressing the voice.

"Even if I did, you wouldn't be able to help me. And I though I grew out of having an imaginary friend, so why are you still here?" Kaage asked aggressively.

"But master, I can help you. If you call upon me I can-"

"Stop, Omega. You keep talking about calling upon you and I have no idea what you mean. And how can I call upon you if your already talking to me?"

"You would get my meaning if you listened to me, Master," Omega pleaded.

"Yeah? Well I don't want to, I'm actually close to having a normal life and I won't let you screw it up," Kaage replied coldly. The air around him suddenly got colder and Kaage took it as a sign that he truly upset his only, yet imaginary, friend. "Omega? Omega, I'm sorry."

The lack of response led Kaage to believe Omega's voice receded back into his head.

"How can I be such a jerk to my imagination?" He asked himself. Kaage walked over to the small couch and flopped down on it and entertained himself by flipping his phone open and closed but stopped when he heard a door downstairs open very quickly and slam shut just as fast.

"That must be my new host. I'll leave her be, she's probably busy," Kaage instructed himself. The footsteps traveled up the stairs and right up to Kaage's door. There was a long string of fast knocks on the door and Kaage waited irritably until it was over before answering. "Come on in, the door's open."

"Oh, sorry," The lady behind the door responded before slowly opening the door. Kaage, who was laying with his back to the door, craned his neck around to see a woman who appeared to be in here early to mid thirties with blonde hair reaching to the middle of her back and sky blue eyes. She was wearing a blue shirt under a white blouse and a matching blue skirt. "You must be Kaage. I'm Annette, and I'll be your foster parent until such time as you want to leave."

Kaage cocked his head to the side before Annette took a breath.

"Sorry...I've never had a kid stay here before and I'm a little nervous. I really hop you enjoy your stay," She said.

Kaage laughed a little before spinning around so he could face Annette.

"Calm down. I've enjoyed my first forty-five minutes here more than anywhere else I've been, so expect me to stay for a while. Unless you don't want me here?" Kaage teased. Unfortunately the joke seemed to go right over Annette's head and she instantly became concerned.

"Oh, I knew you didn't like it here. I must have done something wrong. Is the house to foreign for you, because I can change that and-" Annette was cut off as Kaage covered her mouth.

"Geez, I was just teasing you. No need to be so serious," he said as he removed his hand from his caretaker's mouth.

"Sorry, I'm just really excited. I haven't had any kids sent here in the whole year we've been open, and I was getting a little nervous."

"I'll be sure to put in a good review. Is there any rules I need to abide by? I'd prefer to know what's wrong and right before anything bad happens," Kaage asked.

"Just be home before ten-thirty every night and be in bed before midnight, although a few minutes later is okay. And since we have to start having monthly inspections now that you're here, I expect you to have nothing...inappropriate."

Kaage chuckled nervously as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I assure you there is nothing of the sort in any of my belongings, unless a few horror novels count?" Kaage added.

"Horror stories? Just don't let me read them, I'm not a fan of anything scary," Annette advised.

"Duly noted, nothing scary in your presence." Kaage agreed. Annette nodded with a smile and turned to leave.

"Get to bed early tonight, you have a big day tomorrow," Annette added before leaving. Kaage nodded before sitting back down on the couch.

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day, Master," Omega chimed in.

"Oh my goodness. If you're going to talk, at least stop calling me master. We're friends, Omega," Kaage nearly begged.

"But, Master. As you humans say, 'old habits die hard'," Omega jabbed.

"Did you just try to be funny? I thought that would never happen," Kaage smirked. A laugh filled Kaage's ears as Omega felt proud of his attempted humor. "I probably should get to bed. I'm starting school tomorrow and all."

"A wise decision, Master. Have a nice sleep," Omega said as cheerfully as he could sound before vanishing from Kaage's thoughts.

Kaage walked over to his closet and hung his jacket on the door before changing into some pajamas, which were one of the few things he still enjoyed. As with the rest of his clothes, Kaage's pajamas were mainly black with a few red stripes here and there.

He went to lay down on his futon with one last thought in mind.

"Can I really fit in here?"

* * *

**Author's Note: I think I portrayed Kaage a little better here than I did before. And I kinda forced him into a Dojima family type situation, aside from the lack of family. And for those of you who read the original version of this, I will not be doing the time skip between the Valentine's Day event and the True ending. On a side note for those of you who read my RWBY stories, I updated part of chapter 8 in The Nightmare Begins with an OC sign up sheet for those interested in generously offering an OC for that story. Anyway, please consider reviewing and sit tight for chapter 2. See ya later.**


End file.
